kcundercoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Judy Cooper
Judy Cooper is one of the main characters in K.C. Undercover. She is the 11-year-old robotic daughter and recent addition to the Cooper Family. She‘s programmed to help on missions. Summary Judy is a sarcastic humanoid android posing as a cute 10-year-old girl. She lives with the Coopers and passes off as the youngest daughter. In reality, she is there to help them with spy missions. Some of Judy's special abilities are super strength, eye lasers, arm stretch, super jump, fire cannon, ice breath, superkick, drill set, and death beam. One of her quotes is "Don't get all up in my grill again". Personality Judy is sarcastic, precocious, and sassy. She is also funny at times. At first, she had no feelings for her new family, but when K.C. gets in big trouble for failing a mission Judy is supposed to tell but pretends to have a 'glitch' to save K.C. She starts to have feelings for her family later on in the episode. She takes pleasure in smack-talking the Coopers and often folds her arms while making sarcastic barbs. However, she has shown to reciprocate feelings towards her family when they need it. She gives K.C. advice, though rarely. Character History In "My Sister from Another Mother... Board" Judy shows up when K.C. convinces her parents that they should have another young spy on the team. She accompanies K.C. and Ernie on their mission to recruit Ernie to the Cooper Family spy team but fails. She then tells the Agency what K.C. did wrong. When the agency shows up and interrogates her, she keeps malfunctioning to keep K.C. out of trouble. Physical Appearance Judy is a 10-year-old spy android meant to look like a human. She often wears her hair in two afro puffs with two bows holding it up, thus dressing age-appropriate for the character she portrays. Judy typically wears mismatched earrings. Family [[K.C. Cooper|'K.C. Cooper']] K.C. is Ernie and Judy's tomboyish sister. Judy tries to help K.C. out by pretending to 'glitch' when the spies are interrogating her about what happened during a mission when K.C. failed. They seem to have a healthy relationship, though Judy often ruins nice moments by making a sarcastic remark. 'Kira Cooper' Kira is K.C., Ernie, and Judy's mother. Judy always follows Kira’s authority above anyone else’s and often takes enjoyment in selling others out who disobey Kira’s rules, as when K.C. snuck a visit to Abby despite her mother’s objections. 'Craig Cooper' Craig is K.C., Ernie, and Judy's father. Although Judy is a robot, he treats Judy as a real daughter. Judy often takes pleasure in teasing him about the way he eats, as when he called him “Spongy-Cakes-at-Three A.M.-Guy”. 'Ernie Cooper' Ernie is K.C. and Judy's nerdy brother. As Ernie is the "computer guy" of the group, he fixes Judy's glitches on occasion, usually due to the fact that he is the cause. Above anyone else, Judy takes great pleasure in belittling Ernie, though she subtly calls him cool sometimes when people, such as Collin, make fun of him. She always tried to prove herself better than him, though she loves him a lot. 'Abby Martin' Abby is Judy’s adoptive human cousin. They had little interaction with each other, though Judy was the first to say she’d eliminate Abby after Abby found out the family were spies. 'Gayle King' Gayle is Judy’s maternal grandmother. Judy is often fascinated by Gayle’s tales about her younger days as a spy and says it’s great to be talking to a real spy. Like her siblings, Judy is called types of food by Gayle, such as Jalapeño, or Corn Chip. 'Earl Cooper' Earl Cooper is Judy’s paternal grandfather. He didn’t know she was a robot initially, but he found out later on before he was memory-sprayed. Judy politely refused the Christmas gift he gave her because she was Judy-ish. (She thought Judaism was Judy-ism) Other Relationships 'Marisa Miller' Marisa thinks Judy is a pain in the butt to deal with. She states that she loves her but we don't know for sure if she was joking or being sarcastic. 'Petey Goldfeder' A loud and annoying neighbor of the Cooper family. He has a crush on Judy but was often turned down by her. Trivia *Judy's enemies are Trudy and Diane. *She is not introduced until the second episode, "My Sister from Another Mother... Board". *Judy is the first main character that is absent in the series, in the episode "Off the Grid". *Judy was absent in 20 episodes, by far the most of any main character in the series. *Judy can eat food. (since "Collision Course"). *She has been programmed to operate a motor vehicle, but not necessarily to follow traffic laws. *Marisa doesn’t know she is a robot since the episode, "Operation: Other Side Part 1". *She was created by Simone Deveraux. *In "K.C. and Brett: The Final Chapter - Part 1", The Organization kick's K.C.'s family out and reassigns Judy to a different family, but Judy goes back to the Coopers in "Coopers Reactivated!". *She knew that K.C. told Marisa that they are spies. *Judy acted like she was older than K.C. and Ernie when she said "I'm too old for this non-sense" one time. In the episode The Get Along Vault *She possesses a skeleton key ("Out of the Water and Into the Fire"). *Judy is similar to Vicki Lawson from the 1985 sitcom Small Wonder. They’re both robots that look like ordinary young girls, they have their hair pulled into buns, they have a human older brother and they’re very smart. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Cooper Family Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Spy Category:Robots Category:The Organization